New Generation of Seventeen
by RinRasvt
Summary: Say The Name, SEVENTEEN! Bagaimana jika Seventeen memiliki generasi kedua yaitu anak anak mereka sendiri? { Jeongcheol, Meanie, Verkwan, JunHao, SoonHoon Lee Chan} ( Chapt 3 is up!)
1. Intro

" Bisakah kau berjalan lebih cepat sedikit?"

" Bisakah kau berjalan lebih lambat sedikit?!"

" Bisakah kalian diam?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **New Generation of Seventeen**

 **Story by : RinRasvt**

 **Ship(s) : JeongCheol, VerKwan, Meanie, JunHao, SeokSoo and SoonHoon + Lee Chan**

 **Summary : Bagaimana jika Seventeen kembali dengan anggota baru?**

 **( Yaitu anak mereka sendiri? )**

 **Warning! : Typo bertebaran, M-preg, BxB, Alur kagak jelas, OC, OOC.**

 **Genre : Romance, Family, Drama( Ga yakin sih yang ini XD) , Friendship.**

 **( RFDF )**

 **Disclaimer : Mereka milik ayah dan ibu mereka + Seventeen asuhan pledis Ent.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Perkenalan!**

 **1\. Choi Family**

Keluarga Choi.

Tahu Yoon Jeonghan dan Choi Seungcheol? Enggak? Buat apa kamu baca FF ini? Enggak deng, Canda. Lanjut~

Yoon Jeonghan, Laki-laki yang berhasil membuat hati Seungcheol luluh. Begitu juga Seungcheol bagi Jeonghan. Mereka menikah dan mempunyai dua anak.

Kenapa? Heran? Jangan heran. Di FF M-Preg itu ada~

Anak mereka kembar beda jenis kelamin dan mempunyai wajah yang sangat cantik dan ganteng _–nurunayahnyakatanyasih-_

 **Choi Haneul**

Nama : Choi Haneul

TTL : Seoul, 15-05-2018

Tinggi : 177 Cm

Berat : 66 Kg

Gender : Laki-laki

Choi Haneul sangat mirip dengan ayahnya. Bulu mata yang lentik, Mata yang lebar dan sangat menyukai aegyo, sangat berbanding terbalik dengan Kembarannya yang tidak terlalu menyukai aegyo tapi tak masalah jika disuruh. Haneul mempunyai sifat kepemimpinan yang tinggi seperti ayahnya.

Haneul berarti Surga

 **Choi ShinHwan**

Nama : Choi ShinHwan

TTL : Seoul, 15-05-2018

Tinggi : 167 Cm

Berat : 53 Kg

Gender : Perempuan

Choi ShinHwan, Panggilan akrab ' Shin' menurunkan wajah cantik dari ibunya dan mata lebar dari ayahnya. Sangat menyayangi kakak kembarannya, Haneul. Tidak terlalu menyukai aegyo tapi tidak masalah jika disuruh melakukan aegyo.

ShinHwan artinya Kepercayaan yang bersinar

 **2\. Wen Family**

Keluarga Wen.

China Line! Keluarga yang agak normal dari pada yang lain. Mungkin karena anak mereka kalem ( walaupun satunya narsis)

Xu Minghao – _udahgantijadiwenminghaokokbruh-_ dan Wen Junhui, Dua orang ini bertemu saat masih unyu-unyunya. Minghao ga peka sih makanya mereka menikah saat sudah lulus kuliah dan mempunyai dua anak laki-laki.

 **Wen Ruishu**

Nama : Wen Ruishu (芮属文)

TTL : Shanghai, 10-06-2019

Tinggi : 180 Cm

Berat : 64 Kg

Gender : Laki-laki

Wen Ruishu adalah anak pertama dari pasangan Wen Minghao dan Wen Junhui. Ruishu menurunkan wajah tampan sang ayah dan sifat manis nan polos ibunya. Walaupun begitu, Ruishu bisa bersifat nakal dan narsis seperti ayahnya.

Rui artinya permata kehidupan

Shu artinya simbol air

Ruishu berarti Permata kehidupan yang bersimbol air.

 **Wen Jihao**

Nama : Wen Jihao

TTL : Hangzhou, 20-09-2020

Tinggi : 175 Cm

Berat : 53 Kg

Gender : Laki-laki

Wen Jihao adalah anak kedua dari pasangan JunHao. Jihao menurunkan wajah imut nan manis sang ibu dan sayangnya sifat narsis sang ayah menurun ke malaikat berhati narsis ini. Dia juga bisa bersifat manis kok, tenang aja.

Ji artinya Rajin

Hao artinya yang baik

Jihao berarti orang rajin yang baik.

 **3\. Lee Family**

Keluarga Lee.

 _ **Bro, Chill**_. Ini buka Lee Chan kok. Ini Lee Seokmin, Bukan Jihoon ya. Emangnya Jihoon bisa jadi seme? Oke, _back to topic._

Hong Jisoo atau _Joshua_ Hong,Pemuda manis yang berhasil mendapatkan hati Seokmin hanya dengan berjalan didepannya. Cinta itu memang aneh.

Membutuhkan waktu yang lama dan pengorbanan untuk mendapatkan hati Joshua itu. Membuatnya move on dari Jeonghan dan membuatnya move on dari Seungcheol. Tapi, semua itu terbayarkan dengan anak laki-laki yang menunjukkan cinta mereka berdua. Cinta Joshua dan Seokmin

 **Lee HyunHwa**

Nama : Lee Hyunhwa ( Hong Joen/ Lee Joen )

TTL : LA, 08-04-2020

Tinggi : 178,5 Cm

Berat : 66 Kg

Gender : Cowok

HyunHwa atau lebih cool nya _Joen_. Sifatnya 50% Seokmin dan 50% Joshua. Hobi melucu namun tahu batasan dan tidak pernah marah sejauh ini. Wajahnya mirip Seokmin ( Dan kadang-kadang gentle seperti Joshua )

 **4\. Kim Family**

Keluarga Kim.

Jeon Wonwoo dan Kim Mingyu, dua orang yang sifatnya bertolak belakang ini bisa bersatu. Kamunya kapan sama si Doi? _Maaf OOT, Jangan baper ya_. Dengan segala perjuangan Mingyu, Akhirnya mereka bersatu dan mempunyai 2 anak. Percayalah, mereka berdua putih kok. Iya, Putih.

 **Kim Yeongmi**

Nama : Kim Yeongmi

TTL : Incheon, 09-05-2020

Tinggi : 170 Cm

Berat : 63 Kg

Gender : Perempuan

Yeongmi adalah definisi perpaduan yang pas. Wajah cantik dan kalem sang ibu diturunkan kepadanya. Tetapi sayangnya, Yeongmi memiliki sifat seperti Wonwoo. Kenapa disayangkan? Karena sifatnya itu berpengaruh buruk(?) tambah pula sifat ibunya yang emo itu.

 **Kim Minwo**

Nama : Kim Minwo

TTL : Incheon, 09-05-2020

Tinggi : 184 Cm

Berat : 65 Kg

Gender : Laki-laki

Minwo memiliki wajah tampan turunan sang ayah dan mata yang tajam layaknya sang ibu. Dia memiliki warna kulit yang Putih. Iya putih. Oke, dia gelap _sedikit_.

 **5\. Chwe Family**

Keluarga Chwe

Kenal HVC? Bukan Kertas HVS tapi ya. Iya, dia adalah **Hansol Vernon Chwe.** Wajahnya yang tampan dan mirip Leonardo Di caprio muda. Ha! Dia sudah ada orang yang ditaksir walaupun sekarang sudah menjadi pasangan hidupnya. Nama nya Boo Seungkwan, Pemuda Jeju yang membuat dirinya merasakan sensasi aneh, kayak ada manis manisnya gitu.

Hansol mengungkapkan perasaannya terhadap Seungkwan pada saat mereka SMA dan Seungkwan membalas perasaan Hansol. Mereka menikah dan memiliki 1 anak laki-laki.

 **Kyungri ' Alwyn' Chwe**

Nama : KyungRi Chwe ( Alwyn Chwe )

TTL : New York, 16-02-2021

Tinggi : 172 Cm

Berat : 56 Kg

Gender : Laki-laki

Kyung Chwe atau Alwyn Chwe—Namanya banyak ya? _Iya dong, Keluarga Chwe gituloh._ Panggilan akrab Kyungri adalah ' Alwyn' namun karena banyak orang kesusahan memanggilnya 'Alwyn' maka dirinya meminta mereka memanggilnya Kyung.

Kyungri menurunkan wajah tampan sang ayah dan mempunyai pipi yang tirus. Sifatnya kalem mirip seperti Hansol dan kadang-kadang mirip Seungkwan, Berisik.

 **6\. Kwon Family**

Keluarga Kwon.

Ingat sang jenius musik Lee Jihoon dan sang dancer Soonyoung? Percayakah kalian mereka menikah? Iya, dari dulu mereka sering bertengkar bahkan hal hal kecil sekalipun bisa membuat Jihoon mengangkat gitarnya _Otw kepala Soonyoung_. Tapi, Siapa sangka Jihoon luluh dengan semua perlakuan Soonyoung kepadanya dan memutuskan untuk menikah dengan Soonyoung dan mempunyai dua anak _#duanaklebihbaik #Ikutpilkb_

 **Kwon Eunri**

Nama : Kwon Eunri

TTL : Ulsan, 06-03-2019

Tinggi : 157 Cm

Berat : 46 Kg

Gender : Perempuan

Eunri adalah salah satu contoh dari perpaduan yang pas. Jago menari dan bisa memainkan alat musik. Wajah cantik nan imut diturunkan dari Jihoon dan sifat yang mirip dengan Jihoon

 **Kwon Jiyoung**

Nama : Kwon Jiyoung

TTL : Ulsan, 06-03-2019

Tinggi : 174 Cm

Berat : 60 Kg

Gender : Laki-laki

Jiyoung adalah anak yang mempunyai kemampuan menari dan menyanyi dengan sangat baik. Gimana gak bagus, Ayah dan ibunya kan _Multitalent_ , Masa anaknya enggak? Jiyoung memiliki mata yang sama dengan ayahnya 10.10 dan sifat seperti Soonyoung

 **Mereka semua adalah anak-anak berbakat yang bersekolah di Pledis High School. Berusaha mengembangkan musik disekolah mereka, Menyelesaikan masalah dan pada akhirnya mereka akan jatuh cinta dengan seseorang. Bagaimana kisah mereka di PHS? Nantikan di chapter selanjutnya!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **Intro : Done**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author Note :**

AAAAAAAAA—

Akhirnya kesampai juga ngetik Intro FF ini :').

Rencana nya sih Shonen-Ai A.K.A Boys Love :3

Ini masih ada karakter lainnya, Tapi diperkenalkan sejalan cerita aja ya .

Maaf karena aku terus menerus nge _Re-Upload_ FF ini :"

Habis ini ga bakal lagi kok

 **Last Word, Review ?**


	2. Chapter 1

Haneul dan Shin berpegangan tangan saat pergi kesekolah. Dari mereka pertama kali pergi ke TK sampai sekarang. Banyak orang yang akan mengira mereka pacaran.

 _Tapi enggak, mereka kembar._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **New Generation of Seventeen**

 **Story by : RinRasvt**

 **Ship(s) : JeongCheol, VerKwan, Meanie, JunHao, SeokSoo and SoonHoon + Lee Chan**

 **Summary : Bagaimana jika Seventeen kembali dengan anggota baru?**

 **( Yaitu anak mereka sendiri? )**

 **Warning! : Typo bertebaran, M-preg, BxB, Alur kagak jelas, OC, OOC.**

 **Genre : Romance, Family, Drama( Ga yakin sih yang ini XD) , Friendship.**

 **( RFDF )**

 **Disclaimer : Mereka milik ayah dan ibu mereka + Seventeen asuhan pledis Ent.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1 : Hello**

Haneul dengan senyuman yang masih melekat diwajahnya melangkahkan kakinya kedalam kelas _Dan jangan lupakan genggaman tangan Shin yang setia_.

" Shin-ah, Kau mau duduk dengan ku atau dengan teman mu?" Ujar Haneul sambil melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka.

" Aku akan duduk dengan temanku, Haneul. Aku ketempat teman ku dulu ya." Haneul dan Shin saling bertatapan kemudian tertawa.

" Baiklah. Aku mau mengambil tempat duduk ku dulu kalau begitu" Ujar Shin sambil tersenyum dan melangkah kan kaki nya ke arah teman-temannya. Haneul terkekeh kecil kemudian berjalan mendekati salah satu bangku

" Boleh aku duduk disini?"

" Ternyata Kamu. Silahkan duduk "

" Jangan terlalu terkejut begitu,Ji. " Pemuda yang bernama panjang Jiyoung itu cuman tersenyum kemudian tertawa kecil, menyebabkan matanya yang seperti pukul 10.10. Mereka berbincang cukup lama sambil disellingi tawa oleh keduanya.

" Kalian membicarakan apa? Asik sekali." Haneul dan Jiyoung terkejut saat mendengar suara itu, Mereka menoleh kemudian—

 _ **Bletak (?)**_

Pukulan dengan buku mendarat mulus dikepala pemuda berwajah tampan _–mungkin-_ dan sukses membuat sang korban mengaduh kesakitan.

"什么是地狱你们?!"Haneul dan Jiyoung langsung bertatapan satu sama lain, Tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh temannya ini.

" Bisakah kau berkata dengan jelas? Kami tak mengerti" Ruishu, Pemuda berwajah tampan keturunan _China_ itu Cuma menggerutu kesal kemudian membalikkan badannya, Menghadap kedepan.

Bunyi bel terdengar nyaring dan guru mereka datang beberapa menit kemudian dan memulai pelajaran Sejarah dipagi hari.

 **-Skip Time –**

Waktu istirahat sudah tiba. Pemuda berwajah bule itu dengan cueknya mengunyah roti isi coklat yang dibelinya di kantin tadi. Menjauh dari keramaian di kantin dan memilih duduk dibawah pohon yang rindang.

" Kenapa kau disini sendirian?"

" Oh? Maaf. Kamu siapa?"

Gadis itu pun duduk disebelahnya sambil menaruh susu kotak di samping pemuda itu

" Untuk mu. Ah, Nama ku Kwon Eunri. Salam kenal, Dirimu?"

" Kyungri Chwe. Panggil aku sesuka mu"Ujar pemuda bernama Kyung itu dengan cuek sambil menusuk susu yang diberikan Eunri kepadanya tadi dengan sedotan.

" Ibu pernah bilang kepada ku, Teman ibu ku mempunyai teman yang satunya asli Jeju dan satunya Campuran dan memiliki wajah Bule _._ Apa itu kau? Maksudku, Kau anak mereka?" Eunri langsung mengucapkan kata-kata yang ada didalam pikirannya. Tidak ribet-ribet ingin mengajak pemuda tampan didepannya ini berbasa basi.

Kyung? Dia hampir tersedak susu yang diminumnya. **Permisi, Author ketawa dulu.**

" Hm? Aku? Tidak mungkin."

" Ayah dan Ibu mu itu laki-laki,kan? Kita sama. Jangan berbohong kepada ku." Ujarnya sambil menutup mata, menikmati angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Kyung menatap kembali perempuan disebelahnya

" Sebenarnya, Kau ingin apa?"

" Aku ingin kau membuat _HipHop Team_ bersama dengan Haneul dan Minwo ( **Baca : Sangat harus** ). Untuk 1 orang lainnya, Kalian bebas memilih sendiri. Kurasa itu saja, Aku masih punya tugas. Senang berbicara dengan mu" Ujar Eunri sambil berjalan menjauhi Kyung kemudian tersenyum tipis

" Akan kubuat Grup mu kembali, Ayah dan ibu."

 **Skip time**

Disinilah Haneul.

Di depan kelasnya sendiri dan dihampiri oleh pemuda berwajah bule yang baru saja ingin dia cari.

" _Are you Choi Haneul? We need to talk"_ Haneul menatap pemuda didepannya, Dia tidak bisa bahasa inggris.

" _Um, Sorry? What do you mean?"_ Dengan bahasa Inggris yang pas-pasan dan juga logat yang masih kental Haneul menjawab. Sudah pakai logat, salah lagi. _Oke, lanjut._

Suara tawa terdengar dari pemuda yang menghampirinya, mentertawakan bahasa Inggris nya yang—Menyedihkan(?). Tatapan Kyungri menjadi _Sassy_ kemudian kembali ke mode seharusnya, _Mode kalem._

" Maafkan aku. Aku lupa kita di Korea. Ngomong-ngomong—Kau Haneul- _Sunbae,_ Kan?"Ujar Kyung lagi sambil tersenyum ramah, Haneul menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum

" Ya, Aku Haneul. Kau bisa memanggilku Hyung. Kau sendiri?"

" Aku? Chwe Kyungri. Kau bisa memanggilku Kyung atau Alwyn, Salam kenal." Ujar Kyung sambil tersenyum ramah, Haneul menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti

" Oh iya, Kau ingin bicara apa?"

" Aku ingin kau membuat _Hiphop team_ Bersama ku dan 1 orang lainnya" Ujar Kyung dengan mata berbinar binar, seperti anak kecil yang diberi permen oleh orang asing dan membuat Haneul tersenyum tipis melihatnya.

" Benarkah? Aku baru ingin mengajak mu! Baiklah, aku terima tawaran mu" Ujar Haneul sambil tersenyum puas, Kyung langsung memeluk Haneul.

" Yey~ _We are friend right?"_ Ujar Kyung dan dibalas senyuman dari Haneul

" Oh iya, Apa _hyung_ kenal dengan Kim Minwo- _hyung?"_

" Kenal. Dia anak basket sama seperti kau dan aku. Dia setuju untuk masuk _Hiphop Team_. Aku sudah menanyai nya tadi"

 ** _Dan mereka tidak menyadari, seseorang mengawasi mereka_** _._

 **-Skip time-**

 **Rumah keluarga Choi**

" Aku pulang."

" Selamat datang. Dari mana saja kau, Haneul?"

Haneul tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan sang 'Ibu'.

" Ibu tidak akan percaya apa yang barusan terjadi!"Jeonghan, ibu Haneul, tersenyum menanggapi perkataan anaknya.

" Ceritakan kepada kami ya? Tapi sekarang, ganti baju mu dulu" Ujar Sang ayah, Seungcheol. Haneul mengangguk dan segera berjalan kekamarnya.

" Menurut mu apa yang membuat dia senang, Shin?"

" Mungkin ditawarkan nge-Rap?" Ujar Shin sambil terkekeh pelan, Jeonghan dengan lembut mengusap rambut Shin.

" Kalau pun iya, kami tidak akan mengizinkannya."

 **Langkah kaki nya berhenti.**

 **Tatapannya tak bisa diartikan**

 **Choi Haneul mendengar nya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Chapter 1 : Done**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author note :**

 **Jengjengjeng**.

Chapter 1, Done!

Chapter selanjutnya akan up secepat mungkin :3.

Ada banyak perubahan disini dan ga bakal di Re-upload lagi.

 **Last Word, Review?**


	3. Chapter 2

Sudah dari awal seharusnya Haneul tahu.

Bahwa ayahnya tidak menyukai kenyataan dirinya menyukai _rap_

Tentu saja Haneul membutuhkan penjelasan kenapa tidak boleh **.**

 ** _Tapi Seungcheol membentak Haneul_**

 ** _._**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **New Generation of Seventeen**

 **Story by : RinRasvt**

 **Ship(s) : JeongCheol, VerKwan, Meanie, JunHao, SeokSoo and SoonHoon + Lee Chan**

 **Summary : Bagaimana jika Seventeen kembali dengan anggota baru?**

 **( Yaitu anak mereka sendiri? )**

 **Warning! : Typo bertebaran, M-preg, BxB, Alur kagak jelas, OC, OOC.**

 **Genre : Romance, Family, Drama( Ga yakin sih yang ini XD) , Friendship.**

 **( RFDF )**

 **Disclaimer : Mereka milik ayah dan ibu mereka + Seventeen asuhan pledis Ent.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

Haneul menghela nafasnya pelan, berusaha menerima keputusan orang tuanya. Haneul tidak menginginkan banyak hal sebenarnya, cuman ingin bergabung dengan suatu grup dan menghibur banyak orang.

 _Oke mungkin itu kebanyakan. Maafkan Haneul._

 _Haneul Khilaf._

 ** _Flashback_**

" _Jadi, apa yang membuat mu senang?" Ujar Jeonghan lembut, Haneul menatap ibunya dengan mata berbinar binar –walaupuntersiratkeraguan-_

" _Aku ditawari untuk nge-rap! Bukan kah itu keren?" semua nya menjadi hening. Jeonghan terkejut saat mendengar penuturan anaknya, Seungcheol? Dia memasang ekspresi yang tidak bisa ditebak._

" _Kau menerima nya?"_

" _Tentu saja! Ayah tau kan kalau aku—"_

" _Batalkan" Haneul menatap heran ayahnya, Shin memilih diam memperhatikan kembarannya yang mulai bingung._

" _Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah ?"_

" _Jangan. Sudah kubilang jangan, Haneul." Ujar Seungcheol, tersirat sedikit kemarahan dimatanya._

" _Tapi kena—"_

" **_SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN. SEKARANG KEMBALI KE KAMAR MU HANEUL"_** _Jeonghan dan Shin terkejut, Haneul? Dia meninggalkan ruang tengah secepat mungkin dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan kepada ayahnya_

 _Shin menatap ayahnya sebentar kemudian menyusul Haneul, kembarannya._

 _Shin dengan berpikir keras apa yang terjadi kepada ayah mereka._

' _Ayah tidak pernah marah seperti ini kepada Haneul. Kenapa ayah marah pada saat Haneul bertanya tentang rap?'_

 _Flashback end_

" Sudahlah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan."

" Shin, kau tahu kan kalau aku sangat menyukai _rap_?" Shin menanggukan kepala nya.

" Tenang saja. Ayah dan ibu mungkin tidak mengizinkan mu. Tapi ingat, aku ada disini untuk mu. Aku akan mendukung segala keputusan mu, Haneul" Ujar Shin. Haneul terkejut mendengar pernyataan sang kembaran. Haneul pikir Shin akan memihak orang tua mereka seperti biasanya.

" Benarkah?" Shin mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Haneul langsung memeluk kembarannya itu dengan erat.

" Kita temui Eunri- _ssi_ besok" Ujar Haneul bersemangat sambil melepaskan pelukannya

" Baiklah."

 **Skip time**

 **Rumah keluarga Chwe**

 **06.00 Am**

Kyung menatap datar makanan yang tersedia didepannya. Tidak, bukan berarti dia tidak suka dengan makanannya.

 _Roti bakar isi selai stroberi adalah makanan favorit Kyung. Catat itu._

" Kenapa tidak dimakan?" Ujar Vernon sambil menatap anaknya, Kyung. Yang ditanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

" Kamu masih kecewa, Kyungri?" Tanya Seungkwan. Kyung terdiam, tidak menunjukkan reaksi sama sekali. Kyungri tidak mungkin menyebutkan kata-kata yang tidak disukai ibunya.

Seungkwan dan Vernon saling bertatapan kemudian mengangguk

" Benarkan?" Ujar Vernon dan Seungkwan bersamaan. Kyung mengangguk pelan. Vernon menghela nafas pelan kemudian kembali menatap Kyung.

" Ini untuk kebaikan mu juga."

" T-tapi... aku bisa _nge-rap_. Apa yang akan kusesali?" Ujar Kyung sambil menatap sarapannya.

" Ini... bukan kehendak kami sebenarnya, tapi kami tidak bisa memberitahu ini kehendak siapa. Maafkan kami, Kyung" Oke, sekarang Kyung tidak enak dengan orang tuanya. Nada ibu nya tersirat kesedihan karena tak bisa menuruti permintaan Kyung.

" Sudahlah. Jika kalian tidak menyuruhku, akan kuturuti" Ujar Kyung sambil tersenyum tipis dan mulai memakan sarapannya sampai habis

" Aku pergi dulu!" Ujarnya dengan ceria dan segera berlari keluar rumah.

' _**Aku tidak akan menuruti kalian untuk kali ini. Maafkan aku'**_

 _ **Vohice High School**_

 **School : 06.20 Am**

Pemuda berwajah tampan itu menutup matanya, dia baru saja ditawari untuk membuat _Vocal team_ bersama 4 orang lain yang dia tidak ketahui.

Hyunhwa _-nama pemuda itu-_ tau dirinya tidak akan disuruh untuk bernyanyi dalam suatu acara, makanya dia hanya mengikuti eskul padus dan tidak pernah mengikuti lomba sekalipun. Padahal suaranya sangat bagus dan bisa mencapai nada tinggi dengan sempurna.

" _What should i do?"_ Ujarnya sambil menatap keluar jendela

" Jangan pakai bahasa inggris, _Hyung_." Hyun menoleh dan benar saja adik Ruishu, Jihao, berada disampingnya

" Tumben pagi." Ujar Hyun sambil tersenyum, Jihao tersenyum imut untuk membalasnya.

" Sebenarnya aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu." Ujar Jihao. Hyun langsung serius menatap Jihao

" Sebenarnya... aku kemarin ditawari untuk masuk suatu grup dan membuat _Perfomance team_ oleh seseorang bernama Eunri. Aku langsung menerima nya karena aku suka _Dance_."

" Apa kau mengajak kakak mu?" Ujar Hyun, Jihao mengangguk.

" Ternyata kakak ku juga ditawarkan. Kami pun memutuskan untuk memberitahu ke orang tua kami."

" Dan mereka menolak, benar?"

" Iya. Eh, kau tau darimana?" Hyun terkekeh pelan

" Aku ditawari juga namun untuk _Vocal_ dan aku teringat hal yang dikatakan ayah dan ibu ku." Jihao menatap bingung Hyunhwa, meminta penjelasan lebih tentang kata-kata nya.

" Aku juga ditawari oleh Haneul- _hyung._ Bahkan, kami hanya perlu mencari satu orang lagi. " Jihao dan Hyun menoleh dengan tatapan datar. Tak tertarik untuk mendengar cerita teman mereka itu.

"Benarkah itu, _Kim Minwo_?" Ujar Jihao sambil menatap pemuda bernama Minwo itu tak percaya.

" Iya, Kenapa aku harus berbohong?. Namun sama seperti kalian, aku juga tidak di izin kan oleh orang tua ku" Ucap Minwo sambil terkekeh pelan.

" Bagaimana kalau kita tanya ke Eunri- _ssi_? Mungkin dia sudah memprediksi kalau kita tak akan disuruh" Ujar Hyun dan dibalas anggukan oleh Jihao dan Minwo.

" Baiklah! Sepulang sekolah kita akan menemui Eunri- _ssi_ dan ajak orang yang terlibat dalam hal ini, oke?" Ujar Minwo dengan semangat

" _Deal!"_

" Oh iya, tumben kamu pagi" Ujar Jihao sambil melirik Minwo dan dibalas tatapan tajam dari Minwo

" Aku ini bisa juga datang pagi, dasar Jihao."

" Oh, iya. Satu lagi..." Sekarang Hyun yang membuka suara

" Iya?"

" Bisa kah kalian tidak bertengkar di pagi yang cerah ini?"

Jihao dan Minwo kemudian bertatapan dan tertawa pelan

" Maafkan kami, _Hyung"_

 **-Skip Time-**

 **Taman didekat sekolah : 16.00 KST**

Disinilah mereka. Menunggu seseorang bernama Eunri untuk datang. Tenang saja, Eunri lah yang meminta mereka menunggu disini.

" Apakah kalian temannya Eunri?"Dua orang laki-laki menghampiri mereka. Haneul sebagai yang tertua menatap dan tersenyum kepada kedua laki-laki dewasa itu

" Iya, kami temannya" Ujar Haneul sambil membungkukan sedikit badannya.

" Aku ibu Eunri, Kwon Jihoon dan ini ayah nya Kw—"

" KWON SOONYOUNGIE~" Ujar laki-laki bernama Kwon Soonyoung(ie) dengan semangat

" A-ah... salam kenal. Aku-" Belum selesai Haneul berbicara,Jihoon tersenyum kepadanya

" Choi Haneul dan kembarannya Choi Shinhwan." Ujar Jihoon sambil menunjuk duo Choi didepannya dan dibalas senyuman manis dari Shin

" Wen Ruishu dan adiknya Wen Jihao" Lanjut Soonyoung sambil tersenyum dan membuat matanya menunjukkan angka 10.10

" Lee Hyunhwa." Ujar Jihoon dan Soonyoung bersamaan kemudian melirik pemuda berwajah bule disebelah Sangjie

Soonyoung dan Jihoon menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut namun kemudian Soonyoung menepuk pelan bahu Kyungri sambil tersenyum dan Jihoon mengusap rambut hitam Kyungri

" Kupikir mereka tidak akan pulang... Siapa nama mu?" Kyungri berkedip beberapa kali, berusaha memahami apa yang terjadi.

' _Dia tidak kenal dengan ku? Apa dia kenal dengan ayah?'_

" Nama ku Kyungri chwe... salam kenal"

" Sudah kuduga. Selamat datang, Kyungri. Kau pasti heran kan kenapa aku bisa mengenali mu? Sudahlah itu rahasia. " Ujar Jihoon sambil tersenyum manis. _Walaupun dia ga suka dibilang manis_

" Ah, sebaiknya aku pulang dulu. Jika aku tidak pulang ayah dan ibu akan curiga. Aku permisi dulu" Ujar Shin kemudian permisi untuk pulang.

Jihoon dan Soonyoung pun menatap Haneul dan teman-temannya

" Ayo, kita diskusikan ini lebih lanjut dirumah kami."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Chapter 2 : Done**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author Note :**

 **Huehuehuehue SoonHoon huehuehue**

 **VERKWAN AAAA—Ehem**

Aku bakal pakai cara belajar di Indo + Waktu libur nya aku sesuai kan aja dengan pikiran aku(?)

 **Last word, Review?**


	4. Chapter 3

Kyungri tidak tahu apa-apa.

Yang dirinya tahu hanya dia pindah ke Korea saat umurnya 10 tahun.

Ibu dan ayah nya tidak pernah memberi tahu apa pun selain itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **New Generation of Seventeen**

 **Story by : RinRasvt**

 **Ship(s) : JeongCheol, VerKwan, Meanie, JunHao, SeokSoo and SoonHoon + Lee Chan**

 **Summary : Bagaimana jika Seventeen kembali dengan anggota baru?**

 **( Yaitu anak mereka sendiri? )**

 **Warning! : Typo bertebaran, M-preg, BxB, Alur kagak jelas, OC, OOC.**

 **Genre : Romance, Family, Drama( Ga yakin sih yang ini XD) , Friendship.**

 **( RFDF )**

 **Disclaimer : Mereka milik ayah dan ibu mereka + Seventeen asuhan pledis Ent.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Chapter 3**

" Jadi... kami harus mencari tujuh orang lagi sebelum akhir bulan ini?" Ujar Haneul dan dibalas anggukan kecil dari Jihoon

" Sebenarnya tinggal enam orang lagi" Ujar Eunri dan disambut dengan pandangan bingung dari Haneul serta yang lain.

" Eunri- _ssi,_ siapa satu lagi?" Ujar Hyun kepada Eunri

" Sebentar lagi dia akan pulang. Hyun, kau pasti kenal." Soonyoung tersenyum ke arah Hyun dan membuat dirinya bingung.

" Memangnya siap-" Belum selesai Hyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pintu depan terbuka dan menampilkan seorang laki-laki yang sangat Hyun kenal.

 _Mata sipit 10.10, Cek._

 _Warna rambut hitam, Cek._

 _Wajah imut tapi ganteng, Cek._

Hyun langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan menerjang pemuda itu dengan pelukan yang _sepertinya_ erat.

" _MY BRO JIYOUNG!"_ Jihoon dan Soonyoung hanya tertawa tanpa ada niat menyuruh Hyun melepaskan pelukan yang jelas jelas membuat Jiyoung seperti mau mati.

" AKU GA BISA NAFAS WOY" _Oke, akhirnya anak ini buka suara._

Hyun langsung melepas pelukannya kemudian tertawa pelan. Jiyoung yang melihat reaksi Hyun langsung merangkulnya kemudian tertawa bersama.

" Apa dia salah satu nya?" Ujar Kyungri sambil menatap Eunri dan dijawab dengan anggukan singkat.

" Iya. Dia adalah salah satunya" Setelah Hyun dan Jiyoung _akhirnya_ duduk, mereka melanjutkan sesi pembicaraan yang terpotong tadi.

" Nama ku Kwon Jiyoung~! Salam kenal! Oh dan aku lahir tahun 2019" Ujarnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

" Kami sudah tahu"

" Tapi aku belum" dengan polosnya Kyungri menjawab pernyataan para _hyung_ nya. Jiyoung langsung bangkit kemudian memeluk Kyungri

" Kamu yang terbaik!" Ujar Jiyoung dengan lebay nya sehingga menimbulkan tawa. Kyungri pun ikut tertawa melihat reaksi Jiyoung.

Percakapan mereka berlanjut sampai tak terasa sudah jam 9 malam.

" Untuk Minwo aku sudah menawari nya dan di terima" Ucap Haneul dan membuat Eunri tersenyum tipis.

" Kalau ibu dan ayah kalian bertanya kalian dari mana, jawab saja habis mengerjakan tugas, oke?" Ucap Soonyoung sambil mengedipkan matanya dan dijawab anggukan tanda mengerti.

" Kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu." Mereka pun berpamitan dengan keluarga Kwon. Saat Kyungri baru melangkahkan kaki kanan nya menuju pintu depan tiba-tiba Soonyoung menariknya dan membisikkan sesuatu.

Kyunri tersenyum tipis kemudian mengangguk pelan dan mengucapkan selamat malam sekali lagi ke Soonyoung

" **Mereka sudah pulang."**

" **Aku tidak menyangka mereka akan pulang. Aku sangat merindukan salah satu** _ **main vocal**_ **kita"**

" **Kau tidak kangen yang satu nya?"**

" **Nanti kamu cemburu , kan?"**

 **Next Day**

 **Rumah keluarga Kim**

 **06.00 Am**

Minwo menatap datar gadis didepannya dan dibalas tatapan tajam dari sang gadis.

" Tidak mungkin." Ujar gadis itu dengan serius, Minwo tersenyum melihatnya

" Menyerah saja, Kim Yeongmi. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa kamu lakukan" Minwo tertawa pelan kemudian Yeongmi kembali menatapnya.

" Benarkah, Tuan Kim Minwo? Aku tidak akan kalah semudah itu" Dengan sigap Yeongmi menerjang pemuda didepannya ini.

Kim Minwo tidak bisa menghindar dan memutuskan untuk menangkis serangan itu sekuat mungkin saat serangan itu di luncurkan

" Kalian ngapain?" Suara lembut terdengar, Minwo dan Yeongmi kemudian menoleh ke arah suara.

" _Eomma!"_ Minwo langsung kembali ke posisi awalnya, begitu juga dengan Yeongmi. Sang ibu, Wonwoo, tersenyum kemudian mengusap pelan kepala Minwo dan Yeongmi

" Kalian kenapa? Seragam kalian jadi berantakan." Minwo dan Yeongmi saling bertatapan kemudian mengangguk bersamaan

" Habis main gelitikan" Ujar mereka berdua dengan ceria

" Hah?"

 **Vohice High school**

 **Kelas 3-1**

Kelas hari ini sangat berisik.

Kelas 3-1 memang berisik, tapi tidak pernah seberisik ini.

Menurut berita, ada anak pindahan yang akan masuk kelas mereka.

" Han, kamu tidak tertarik?" Ujar Jiyoung yang dibalas gelengan pelan oleh Haneul. Bukannya Haneul tidak senang, tapi kalau itu cewek pasti akan heboh karena ke tampanan nya dan kalau cowok akan iri dengan ketampanan nya.

" Aku sih tertarik. Siapa tau saja dia bisa kita ajak ke grup kita kan?" Ujar Jiyoung dengan santai dan dibalas lirikan singkat dari Haneul.

Beberapa menit kemudian guru mereka datang. Tidak ada tanda-tanda murid baru tapi semua nya yakin hari ini murid itu akan datang.

" Pagi semua nya. Hari ini kita kedatangan teman baru, pindahan dari Keumjeong High school. Raehan, silahkan masuk" Pintu dibuka dengan perlahan, langkah dari murid baru itu terdengar di ruang kelas yang sunyi.

" _Dia sangat cantik!"_

" _rambut nya terlihat sangat lembut"_

" _Kuharap dia duduk didekat ku"_

Berbagai macam bisikan mulai terdengar , membuat kelas itu ribut kembali.

" Semua nya harap diam. Raehan, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu" Setelah sang guru selesai menuliskan nama Raehan di papan tulis.

" Terima kasih _seonsaengnim._ _Annyeonghaseyo_ _Yoon Raehan imnida._ Umur saya 17 tahun, Salam kenal." Ujar murid baru bernama Raehan itu dengan senyuman yang manis. Semua anak laki-laki terpana melihat kecantikan Raehan yang natural itu.

" Selamat datang dikelas 3-1, Raehan. Apakah ada yang ingin bertanya tentang Raehan?"

" Saya _seonsaengnim."_

" Ah, Jiyoung. Silahkan bertanya kepada Raehan."

" Kamu perempuan atau laki-laki?" Tanya Jiyoung sambil tersenyum lebar

" Saya laki-laki" Jawab Raehan sambil tersenyum manis

" _HAH? KAMU LAKI-LAKI?"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Next Chapter :**

" **Ingin bergabung dengan kami?"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
